After War
by Akiyama Yuki
Summary: "Berjanjilah untuk tidak mati di perang ini."/"Sekarang aku harus sendirian menghadapi Kaa-san. Merepotkan." /"Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri, Apa kau teringat cinta pertamamu itu?" /Daimaru?/"Kau cemburu ya?" / ShikaTema fic/ CANON for Black and White of Shadowind Event/ mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam menulis dalam pembuatan fic ini selain kepuasan menulis dan menghibur orang lain.**

**Warning: Canon, shikatema fic! OOC, Typo, alur kilat, DLDR, dan lainnya**

**Dedicated for Black and White of Shadowind Event**

**Enjoy it...**

.

.

Perang baru saja usai. Musuh paling berat telah dikalahkan oleh pasukan Aliansi Shinobi. Tidak mudah memang, tapi kami berhasil melakukannya. Mayat-mayat edo tensei telah kembali ke alamnya. Peperangan memang telah usai tapi duka baru telah menanti.

Mereka, Shinobi-shinobi yang berjasa yang telah mengorbankan diri untuk melindungi dunia telah berjuang mati-matian. Beberapa diantara mereka rela mengorbankan nyawanya di perang ini. Tak sedikit, dan itu yang membuat euphoria kemenangan ditunda.

Setelah mengedarkan pandanganku ke penuru arah, aku menemukannya. Rompi khas Shinobi Konoha dengan rambut nanasnya. Tidak sulit mencarinya. Cukup cari dimana pahlawan utama perang ini-Naruto Uzumaki, maka dia akan berada di sekitar kerumunan itu. Saat aku mulai berjalan mendekatinya, dia berbisik pada sahabatnya yang bertubuh gemuk-yang ku kenali sebagai Chouji. Shikamaru, ya dia, setelah berbisik-bisik singkat dengan Chouji dan meneriama sesuatu-yang sepengelihatanku adalah pil, berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan itu.

Aku memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Chouji dulu daripada langsung mengikutinya.

"Chouji!" panggilku

"Oh Temari-san. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Chouji.

"Cukup baik. Oh iya tadi Shikamaru kemana?" tanyaku _to the point_.

"Dia bilang mau mengecek markas pusat," jawabnya lirih. "Maukah kau menyusulnya Temari-san, sepertinya dia butuh teman. Aku tadi mau menemaninya tapi Ino juga butuh teman." Jelas Chouji sambil memandang salah satu temannya yang sedang memasang senyum palsu pada yang lainnya. Yamanaka Ino, gadis yang kuat, bahkan dia harus berpura-pura tersenyum dihadapan teman-temannya, tapi aku tau itu senyum yang dibuat-buat.

"Baiklah aku akan menyusulnya. Terima kasih ya." Jawabku sambil mulai menyusul Shikamaru.

"Temari-san, kau butuh ini,"Chouji menahanku dan memberikan sebuah pil. "Ini pil khusus buatan klanku. Jarak ke markas pusat sangat jauh. Ini akan membantumu membangkitkan staminamu." Jelasnya.

"Terima kasih banyak ya. Aku pergi dulu."

" Ya hati-hati Temari-san."

xxxxxxxxx

Aku langsung berlari menyusul Shikamaru. cukup jauh mungkin karena aku dan Chouji cukup lama mengobrol. Segera setelah melahap pil itu staminaku pulih seutuhnya, pil yang sangat hebat.

Jarak antara medan perang dengan markas pusat cukup jauh tapi untuk ukuran ninja, itu masih tergolong dekat. Ah! Itu dia Shikamaru. Shikamaru berdiri tepat di pinggiran lubang yang besar, sepertinya itulah markas pusat yang telah lenyap akibat bom Bijuu yang nakal itu. Aku berjalan sepelan mungkin mendekatinya. Tidak terlihat dari belakang kalau dia menangis, kupikir dia akan menangis disini.

"Shika?" dia menoleh. Ternyata dia memang tidak menangis. Selain tampang terkejut hanya ekspresi lemah yang dia tampilkan.

"Temari? kenapa kau kemari?" Tanyanya.

"Tak bolehkah aku menemanimu disini," dia hanya terdiam dan mendudukkan diri di tepi lubang itu. matanya menatap kosong ke arah lubang itu. Aku juga mjuga ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Aku tadi melihatmu pergi, saat kutanya pada Chouji dia bilang kau mau kemari. Sendirian," jelasku padanya. Dia masih terdiam. Aku bingung mau bicara apalagi padanya. Hening. Aku memutuskan untuk diam mungkin dia memang benar-benar tenang dulu. Sampai beberapa saat kemudian dia mulai memecah keheningan.

"Kau tahu dia adalah laki-laki yang merepotkan untukku. Dia yang mengajari semua hal. Dari aku kecil sampai aku sebesar ini. Masalah sepele hingga yang terumit pun dia memberikan contoh padaku dalam menghadapi masalah-masalah itu," hening sejenak. Aku masih menatapnya dan tidak memotong kata-katanya, curahan hatinya.

"Dia selalu ada untukku disaat apapun. Saat aku masih kecil dia selalu menyempatkan waktu menghabiskan waktu denganku, saat aku gagal dalam misi, juga saat Asuma meninggalkanku. Bahkan saat Kaa-san marah-marah pun kami selalu dimarahi berdua. Hahaha.." dia tertawa getir. Aku tercekat perlahan aku genggam tangannya, berusaha memberinya kekuatan.

"Sekarang aku harus sendirian menghadapi Kaa-san. Merepotkan." Ujarmu tersenyum pahit.

"Bagaimana kau mengabari Kaa-sanmu mengenai ini?" tanyaku hati-hati. Pasti ibu Shikamaru akan sangat sedih mendengar hal yang menimpa suaminya.

Shikamaru menolehkan kepalanya kepadaku, "Entahlah mungkin tanpa ku beritahu Kaa-san pasti sudah bisa merasakan kalau Tou-san sudah pergi jauh dari kami. Mereka punya ikatan yang sangat kuat. Lagipula Kaa-sanku juga orang yang hebat, dia pasti bisa menerima kepergian Tou-san." Aku tersenyum balas menatapnya. Dia menghembuskan nafas panjangnya dan berkata,

"Apa aku terlalu banyak bicara? Aku merasa lelah." Ujarnya.

"Ya, tapi aku senang kau mau berbagi cerita denganku. Bersandarlah kalau kau lelah." Kataku. Dia langsung mengambil posisi berbaring dengan pahaku sebagai bantalnya.

"Terimakasih telah menjadi kekasihku." Ujarnya sambil menutup matanya.

Ya kami memang baru saja menjadi kekasih.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Gaara mungkin menjadi pemimpin tim divisi 4 tapi dia juga komandan utama semua pasukan. Teknisnya hanya kaulah yang menyamai kemampuannya untuk menjadi pemimpin tim divisi 4, jadi perhatikan!" kataku pada seseorang berambut nanas, sekaligus Wakil Komandan divisi 4 di sampingku.

"Daripada kau bicara hal yang merepotkan itu ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Hah? Apa?" Tanyaku heran.

"Nanti saja saat perang ini berakhir. Jadi pastikan kau hidup ya, wanita merepotkan." Jawabnya tersenyum. Hei aku melihat senyumannya sangat kikuk, apa sebenarnya yang akan dia katakan.

"Kau meremehkanku bocah. Sebaiknya kau yang jaga diri baik-baik." Jawabku sambil tersenyum padanya, seperti biasa dia menjawab merepotkan.

xxxxxxxx

Shikamaru membaca semua kemampuan kemampuan musuh-setelah melihat pertarungan duet Naruto dan Sasuke- dan menyusun strategi. Saat kami akan melakukan rencana besar Shikamaru untuk menyelesaikan perang ini tiba-tiba saja sang penyusun strategi menarikku menepi dari kerumunan orang yang menyerang menunggu aba-aba dari Gaara.

"Hei baka! kita akan melakukan penyerang kenapa kau menarikku?!" Semprotku padanya. Tapi ternyata dia malah memandangku serius. Sial! wajahnya keren sekali. Mungkinkah wajahku memerah karena aku sudah merasa kalau wajahku memanas."He-hei.. ke- kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu? Hentikan tatapanmu itu." Kataku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

"Dengar temari." dia mengangkat daguku sehingga kami bertatapan sekarang. "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu sejak dulu dan aku tidak ingin terlambat mengatakannya padamu." dia mengatakannya dengan tegas dan hanya dalam satu tarikan nafas saja. Aku masih terdiam menatapnya terkejut. Hei siapa yang tidak terkejut bila ada yang menyempatkan diri menyatakan perasaannya padamu bahkan disaat-saat peperangan seperti ini.

"Ma-maksudmu?" Aku tergagap.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana nasibku setelah penyerangan ini karena aku akan ada di barisan depan. Aku tidak ingin terlambat mengatakan perasaan-yang merepotkan- ini kepadamu," jawabnya. aku sempat melihat ada semburat merah di wajahnya."Jadi? Aku ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?"

Hening agak lama sampai aku sadar dari keterkejutanku dan menjawab, "Ya! aku juga mencintaimu." jawabku tegas.

"Syukurlah." Ucapnya pelan sambil tersenyum lembut kepadaku. "Hei jangan lakukan itu jantungku bisa melompat keluar kalau kau memandangku sambil tersenyum seperti itu" kataku padanya. Sedangkan dia hanya terkekeh geli.

"Berjanjilah.." Aku menggantung kalimatku, dia menatapku dengan penuh tanya. "Berjanjilah untuk tidak mati di perang ini." Aku menatapnya dengan memohon.

"Akan kuusahakan walaupun itu juga harus berjanji itu padaku." katanya sambil mencium keningku dan pergi menuju barisan depan untuk bersiap memulai serangannya.

xxxxxxxxx

Dasar bodoh! Pikirku dalam hati. Aku tersenyum-senyum mengingat kejadian itu. Seseorang yang sudah kutunggu lama malah menyatakan perasaannya disaat tak terduga. Tanpa ku sadari shikamaru telah membuka matanya dan menatapku bingung.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya sok cuek.

"Hm?" aku bingung arah pembicaraan kami.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri," shikamaru melanjutkan, "Apa kau teringat cinta pertamamu itu?" tanya Shikamaru. Aku terkejut menatapnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak, tidak jadi." Jawabnya malas sambil bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk kembali di sebelahku.

"Hei! Siapa yang kau maksud? Memang kau tahu siapa cinta pertamaku?" Dia diam sedikit lama sampai akhirnya menghembuskan nafas dan memelukku dari samping. Aku kaget dan membelalakan mataku. Kenapa dia malah bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang merajuk seperti ini sih?

"Aku dengar dari Matsuri kau bertemu cinta pertamamu yang di Edo Tensei waktu peperangan. Dan dia sempat menyatakan perasaannya padamu." Katanya pelan. Mungkinkah yang dia maksud Daimaru? Sial aku ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Seorang Shikamaru cemburu oleh bualan Matsuri.

"Bukan dia bukan cinta pertamaku. Dia memang menyukaiku tapi dia hanya sahabat masa kecilku." Jawabku sambil membalas pelukannya.

"Benarkah?" Oke! Shikamaru kau mulai terlihat bukan dirimu. Aku tak pernah mengira kalau dia, orang pemalas yang tidak suka hal-hal yang merepotkan, masih sempat-sempatnya cemburu padaku. Bukankah cemburu adalah hal yang merepotkan.

"Apa aku terlihat berbohong?" Aku menatap lurus iris kelamnya. Mata yang membuatku tenggelam. Sial! Pasti wajahku memerah lagi. Dia menggeleng.

"Kau cemburu ya?" godaku padanya. Dia hanya menggumam merepotkan tapi aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Manis sekali.

Perlahan, entah siapa dulu yang memulai, wajah kami mulai mendekat. Mata kelamnya menarikku untuk mendekatinya. Mata yang membuatku terpesona dan menjeratku. Saat wajah kami sudah sangat dekat aku bisa merasakan nafas hangatnya menyentuh wajahku. Memabukkan. Aku pun menutup mata saat jarak dia antara kami telah lenyap, dan bibir kami saling bersentuhan lembut. Ciuman pertamaku yang ku lepas untuknya, kekasihku sekaligus cinta pertamaku, Nara Shikamaru.

**OWARI**

**a.n:**

**kyaaa! ada hint shikatema lg di naruto 641 XD**

**temari percaya kalo shikamaru bisa jadi hokage yang baik**

**padahal waktu kiba koar" mau jadi hokage yg ngedukung malah hinata (team-matenya)**

**terus kenapa harus temari coba yg percaya sama shika!? padahal shika jg gak koar" pingin jd hokage**

**om masashi! terlalu bnyak hint! apa tujuanmu? ,**

***dilempar sepatu sama om masashi**

**Berharap semoga kalian beneran jadi pasangan di canon**

***amin n.n**

**Kembali ke fic saya XD**

**wew untung keburu ikutan Shadowind eventnya**

**wah maaf ya buat ficnya .Gaje ya? ._.v**

**ya sudahlah semoga dapat menghibur :D**

**Review ya! Arigatou u,u**

**Omake**

Terlihat Gaara dan Kankuro mendekati pasukan Konoha yang sedang berkumpul mengucapkan selamat pada pahlawan-pahlawan perang.

"Oi naruto selamat ya!" seru Kankuro.

"Wah ada Kankuro dan Gaara! Iya tanpa kalian juga ini tidak mungkin kita capai." Jawab Naruto

"Kau tau dimana kakakku?" tanya Gaara langsung. Yah itulah tujuan utama Gaara mengunjungi pasukan Konoha setelah berkeliling mencari kakaknya.

"Tadi aku melihatnya pergi ke arah sana. Sepertinya menyusul shikamaru." Ujar Kiba.

Tiba-tiba saja Gaara dan Kankuro berlari meninggalkan pasukan konoha yang bingung ke arah yang ditunjuk Kiba dengan pasir dan kugutsu yang siap menyerang. Bersiaplah Nara Shikamaru, perang berikutnya akan di mulai.

.

REVIEW!


End file.
